onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
CP9
CP9 (シーピーナイン, Shī pī nain) is a "secret" organization, formed of people able to use Rokushiki, six powerful skills only known to its members . CP9 also has special privileges not available to normal Cipher Pol squadrons, like the ability to kill any person perceived as a threat to world stability. More recently, CP9 was gifted, under the authority of Admiral Aokiji, the ability to initiate a "Buster Call", a powerful strike force of ten warships which hunt down and destroy any particular criminal group unfortunate enough to be targeted, along with the island. There are currently eight members of CP9 (Formally nine). Four of CP9's agents have spent the last five years in the One Piece' timeline undercover as shipwrights in the Water 7 based Galley-La Company. The organization seeks the plans to a powerful, ancient warship, called Pluton (the same ship mentioned in Alabasta's Poneglyph that was Sir Crocodile's main objective), in order to bring an end to the "Great Pirate Age," sparked by the death of Gol D. Roger. Due to their extreme power, it seems that they all have extremely arrogant and pompous attitudes. It was also stated that this generation of CP9 is the strongest in its history. The CP9 are based in Enies Lobby's Tower of Justice, where they act as the final guardians of the Gate of Justice. It has been said that Enies Lobby's reputation of being impossible to conquer is because of the generations of CP9, and their strength. Due to their extreme power, it seems that they all have extremely arrogant and pompous attitudes. It was also stated that this generation of CP9 is the strongest in its history. Members *''Leaders'': Spandine (1502-1514), Spandam (1514-1522) *''Associates'': Lucci, Blueno, Califa, Nero(former), Kaku, Fukurou, Jabura, Kumadori History Past It's not known how long in the story timeline has the CP9 been around, however it is known that they were around 20 years ago. They took part in the Ohara Incident, they were leaded by Spandine, Spandam's father. In 1507, Lucci at age 13 joined the CP9 after killing 500 royal guards and the pirates that tries to take over the unnamed kingdom, he is prehaps the oldest current CP9 to join, outliving Spandine's old CP9 group. In 1514, Spandam became an new CP9 director, replacing his father who disappeared. 5 Years Mission In 1517, Spandam sent 4 agents to work as an undercover to spy on Iceburg. Califa became Iceburg's secertary, Bluneo became a Bartander, Lucci and Kaku became the main Galley-La foremans. However Iceburg knew that the World Government is still spying on him, after he heared from Califa that Franky is alive and wanted to see him, Iceburg turn him away. Kaku even remembered Franky entering the Galley-La HQ. Later, Iceburg gave the blueprint to Franky for safekeeping and hid the fake blueprint in his safe vault. 5 years later, before the Water Seven arc, Aokiji informed Spandam of Robin's coming and gave him the permission to use the Buster Call with the Golden Den Den Mushi. At this point, Spandam almost had his unit in Water Seven to finish the mission but was forced to postpone until Robin arrives and had one of his agents to keep an eye out for her. Incident on Dock One Before the Straw Hat Pirates sets out to explore Water 7 and search for the shipwrights, there was a problem in Dock One. A pirate name Mikazuki refused to pay the Galley-La shipwright for fixing his ship, he was planning on fighting and robbing them. Califa informed Iceburg calmly about the ruckus and said her trademark line "sexual harassment". Finally one of the shipwright "accidently" slammed the back of Mikazuki with a huge log, Kaku slashed one of the pirates back's with a huge saw while Lucci knocked down some pirates. After this incident, the people would crowd the foremans like if they were heroes. Lucci can be seen flexing his muscles. Dock One While Robin and Chopper are shopping, Chopper went into a bookstore while Robin waits outside. While waiting, an masked man who is Blueno in disguse walked past her and wispered "CP9" before disappearing in the crowd. Robin was frighten, having to know about the CP9 who invaded Ohara 20 years ago Galley-La HQ Attack The organization seeks the plans to a powerful, ancient warship, called Pluton (the same ship mentioned in Alabasta's Poneglyph that was Sir Crocodile's main objective), in order to bring an end to the "Great Pirate Age," sparked by the death of Gol D. Roger. To accomplish this, CP9 had secret meetings, often for the goal of "Absolute Justice". Warehouse Ambursh Departing to Enies Lobby Sea Train Enies Lobby Bluneo's Downfall Justice Tower Scrambled Battle CP9's Downfall Category:CP9 Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters